


Hindsight

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Human, Bittersweet, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, F/F, I don't know where I was going with this, Magic, Oneshot, Quidditch, Senpai Notice Me, Unrequited Love, lowkey twilight and sunset are frenemies, tbh it's more of an infatuation, the AU that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being a prodigy at the most advanced magicks school in the wizarding world, Twilight Sparkle can’t figure out why she’s hopelessly in love with one of the Headmistresses. This is the story of every single year, along with seven iconic moments, and seven realizations that Twilight will never reach the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> There was another Harry Potter weekend on ABC Family and since my mind has been nothing but pony lately, here's some cute gay shit. Apparently, that's my specialty.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (p.s. - i wrote this in like two hours so i apologize if it's not great. i was rlly bored tbh.)

Year One was surprisingly the easiest for Twilight. She knew all of the material in the curriculum, and being a pureblood, she had been prepared since birth for Hogwarts. She had all of her supplies months in advance, and with her trusty owl (and illegally smuggled baby dragon), she was ready for the education of a lifetime.

But her first day was what made her crumble.

After being sorted into Ravenclaw, she was taken aback by the head of the House.

A tall, slender and beyond beautiful woman had greeted her.

Hand outstretched, tilting smile and sparkling eyes, her voice was smooth as silk. “Twilight Sparkle,” she said. “Welcome to Ravenclaw House.”

Twilight could barely manage a reply.

She had even fumbled while trying to sit down among some other girls, who seemed rather friendly. However, a girl with striking flame hair from Slytherin turned around and had spoken up, “That was Headmistress Luna. She’s heard a lot about you, apparently.”

Oh, how Twilight had hoped that the Headmistress would hear even more.

**~~~~~~**

Year Two was rather uneventful. Yes, her dragon had been taken away, which had resulted in a hefty amount of House Points being deducted, but otherwise, the Year was dull.

Except that by some strange fluke, Twilight found herself on the Quidditch team.

She had insisted, that despite her brother’s success in the sport, she would fail at it completely-

-so why they placed her as the Seeker was beyond her. She preferred to just float in the far left corner of the field, where everyone did judge her, but no one bothered to say anything. They probably knew. They could probably all see Twilight staring at Headmistress Luna; cheering for the Ravenclaw team and getting so enthusiastic.

 _Stars above, she was so cute,_ Twilight thought. All pale skin, with magnificent, unbelievably blue hair and those eyes-

“Sparkle! Bludger comin’ your way-”

That was the last thing Twilight heard before she was knocked off of her broom.

That was also her last Quidditch game.

**~~~~~~**

Year Three is when the studies become strugglesome - even for Twilight Sparkle, for crying out loud. She was thinking about getting ready for her OWLs, but no, the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher had decided to pile on every type of homework (and then some), and Potions 101 had been cancelled this year, due to being able to replace the previous Sir Discord, who had “quit” under unknown circumstances.

Twilight knew that Hogwarts was going to give her a challenge or two, but this Third Year was starting to tear her apart. Her small troop of friends had helped her there - but she still didn’t trust that flame-haired girl from Slytherin…

...speak of the devil.

“Do you know anything about the school’s catacombs?”

“W-what?” Twilight stammered, looking up from her studies.

“You heard me. School catacombs.”

There was a pregnant pause, and Twilight swallowed hard. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sunset Shimmer,” she said, letting the name slither off of her tongue. She was surprised when a piece of parchment was tossed onto the desk. “What is-”

Sunset Shimmer scoffed. “You’re pretty stupid for one of Hogwarts’ most prestigious students,” she muttered. “It’s the Marauders’ Map. I need you to use it.”

“For what?” Twilight mused.

“Find out what those new First Years have been doing,” Sunset Shimmer asked, nodding towards a trio of First Years, laughing and glaring at each other - a very strange mix. “I’ll do half of your Dark Arts homework - and I’ll guarantee you it’s gonna be right.”

Twilight had accepted the mission. She never found out what those First Years had been doing…

...but she did keep the Map. For reasons. It was rather interesting to know how much time Headmistress Luna spent in the library. Twilight’s heart was shaking - they had something in common.

Maybe it was getting her hopes up, but at the same time, maybe she had a chance.

**~~~~~~**

Year Four is when It happens. The acceptance for the Yule Ball. Twilight was never one for parties, but seeing how all of her friends were going, and she felt something telling her that she had a chance- she went. She had been asked by a Fifth Year boy from Hufflepuff, and went with him…

...even if he ditched her to go dance with Sunset Shimmer for the rest of the night…

Not that Twilight minded. She was too marveled by Headmistress Luna chaperoning the event, decked out in such a regal, blue-almost-black dress, and practically glowing.

“Twilight Sparkle, have you been enjoying the evening?” Luna said, in a tone of voice that could only be classified as a purr.

Twilight is rather alarmed by the question, but says yes. Now she is. Now that she spends the rest of the night socializing with one of the Headmistresses - and while she might look like the teacher’s pet, Twilight feels like she’s more than a beloved student.

She lost track of how many times she told herself, _“You can’t kiss the Headmistress.”_

**~~~~~~**

Year Five is when Twilight Sparkle finds herself battling her own dragon. The same one she smuggled into Hogwarts four years back- Spike doesn’t even know who she is. He’s grown full-size now, and he attacked her right outside of campus after getting loose from cages in the forests….

...her Dark Arts spells failed. She failed. She was burned, bruised and bloodied.

She might have died right then and there, at the claws of her own creature, if the Headmistresses weren’t out for a nightly stroll.

It was Headmistress Celestia who had carried her to the emergency ward, but it was Headmistress Luna who had been the crying, blubbering mess. Twilight knew it- she did care. But after that attack, lying in a hospital cot, a realization had struck Twilight as if it were lightning.

She literally had some sense knocked into her-

-Headmistress Luna would never notice her. Not like that. Not in the way she noticed.

 _She thinks of me as an intelligent student, a reckless child_ was Twilight’s last thought before she dozed off.

**~~~~~~**

Year Six is when by some stroke of luck, Twilight Sparkle finds herself approached by Headmistress Celestia. Talks of becoming an apprentice, praises of her intelligence, and the possibility of being one of Hogwarts’ next Professors. Twilight finds herself heavily considering the opportunity….

...her friends and family had all told her to take the chance…

...but a part of Twilight was hesitant.

It haunts her all year, until she finally refuses. She doesn’t know why.

While Headmistress Celestia claims to understand, Twilight surprisingly isn’t heartbroken by the look in Headmistress Luna’s impossibly blue eyes.

**~~~~~~**

Year Seven is Twilight Sparkle’s year of rebuilding. Everything that happened in the past years fades away from her. She had adventures, built friendship and expanded her mind. She became a better person, and an amazing witch at that. She graduates as Salutatorian - Sunset Shimmer deserved that Valedictorian award - and when they’ve all given their goodbyes to the Professors and Headmistresses, leaving the school…

...Twilight can’t help it.

She goes up to Headmistress Luna one last time and smiles at her, and says the truth.

“I’ll never forget you, Headmistress,” Twilight says, in a soft voice.

For a moment, Luna is puzzled, but she smiles nonetheless. “The feeling is mutual, Twilight Sparkle,” she replies.

And that’s all that’s needed.

The smallest of cracks edges it’s way on Twilight’s heart but she’ll fix it somehow, someway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated :).


End file.
